


Shared Shadow

by byungjuice



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungjuice/pseuds/byungjuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya had never thought of loosing this game he had started</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Shadow

He felt another droplet of blood trailed down his back as he was pinned, harshly this time, against the piece of earth that is not much of a help to keep them from his teammates eyes. Overwhelming pleasure in exchange to every scratch he gains- the harder the thrust, the more painful it gets.  
But he never complained and he must not. Those scratches are nothing compare to the heartaches he was giving Aomine every time his and Kagami's hands entwine. He's the one who started this jealousy game but it looks like he'll be the one to cry.

"Answer me, Tetsu" the clouds moved to uncover the silver plate above their heads and a pair of indigo eyes glistened as the moonlight hit them. Never in his whole life he imagined Aomine with that look on his face- fragile smile carved in his lips, desperate to have him back. The taller man's throat moving up and down with every hard swallow, tears running down his cheeks and voice cracked,

"Is it Kagami? Is it Kagami you see?" the blunet caught Aomine's face in between his hands and leaned down to press his lips against his, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

Selfish. He need nobody to tel him that.

* * *

He gently combed the red strands of hair with his fingers. The redhead has fallen into a deep sleep- drifted away silently to his own dreamland. Just a moment ago, those red orbs are fixed on his contorted face, as if he wont let any moan escaping the blue-headed boy's mouth to be missed, those cheeks competing against the redness of his hair and jaw clenched as he gave his final thrust before waves of pleasure hit him like crazy. And now his face is calm -stunning and beautiful- but this scene is too heartbreaking, too painful for Kuroko now that he realized he had fallen in-love with Kagami. He thought that if he use Kagami to make Aomine jealous, he could get Aomine back and,yes as planned, the former lover is now crazy chasing after him. But its like playing with fire and he's afraid he'll get burn.

He get out of the bed, put his pyjama on and a robe to keep him from freezing. Funny he can still walk on his feet after that rough sex. He could hear the loud chants of his teammates as he pass by the rented resthouse's receiving area. They're really having a good time but he didn't bother himself to step in. The sand was fine and soothing against his feet . He walked towards the shore and stared at the gloomy sea in front him. It looked like a bed of crystals and diamonds under the moon and it just makes the solitary moment even worse. He looked back and saw toothy smiles carved on those happy faces and wondered if he could do the same at times like this. He closed his eyes, trying to free his mind from the situation he is trapped in when he suddenly felt a grip tightening around his wrist, dragging him somewhere he doesn't know. Tall and dark figure, the familiar hair color and the grin he could always sense even without looking at the face. Aomine. Aomine? What's he doing here? The tall figure pushed him against a meter and a half high rock. They almost at the other end of the shore but if you stand infront the rest house, your eyes could quickly find them right on that spot,

"What are you doing here, Aomine-kun?" the blunet asked but the taller lad answered him a kiss,

"Ao-mmm... Aomine-kun... somebody might caught us", he said pushing the other away- enough to create a space between them but not too much for Aomine not to think he doesn't like it,

"Because I wanna be with you and the fuck I care if somebody caught us", he replied and Kuroko only stared at him -blank as usual but he knew what tha really means,

"Tetsu please. Just give me this night", Aomine said almost a whisper. He cant deny that he misses Aomine so much, that he wanted this man to hold him again, to kiss him, to take him and devour him but things are different now- now that he has Kagami. The taller man leaned down to kiss him, soft kisses pressed against his lips then trails down his jaw and neck. He missed that tongue touching every part of him and now that he is feeling it again, he cant help but get excited. But Aomine stopped at the spot where his neck and shoulder connects,

"Fuck", his voice was cursing as he straightened his back and look down at Kuroko. His hands moved to untie the blunet's robe then spread it open. Indigo eyes narrowing and a chuckle escaped him,

"So... Looks like I didn't made it to the first place",

"Aomine-kun..." the blunet's voice strained with guilt,

"No. Why am I surprised? Kagami's your boyfriend, not me" he said touching the hickey near one nipple with his thumb,

"It's just that... I used to be the one who leaves marks on those..." he continued,

"Aomine-kun..." Kuroko is never used to this kind of Aomine's expression. He wanted to stab himself, right now, for that as he stare at those eyes. He let his robe slide down off his shoulder, exposing more of the hickey-covered skin,

"Replace them, Aomine-kun", he whispered to his ears and felt the other froze. There is no other way for him to ease the pain Aomine is feeling now. Perhaps there is but the side of him that wants to feel Aomine's embrace again prevents him from thinking anything else aside from the man in front him. He took the hushed man's face and pull him closer until their foreheads touch,

"Replace them, Aomine-kun" he repeated and gently kissed the other. Aomine smiled childishly at the blunet before taking one mark into his mouth. He sucked it, bite, and licked and sucked it again until he was satisfied and did the same to the rest. He wasn't done until he found a pale and unmarked spot on Kuroko's neck,

"And for the last touch...: he said with a grin growing on his lips, he took the untouched flesh in between his teeth and sucked it hard. He licked the sored spot and felt satisfied,

"If that idiot would know this wasn't his, I'd be really happy", the man whispered, and Kuroko felt the husky voice resonate in his nape,

"You belong to me, Tetsu... Only mine", those possessive words bring him his cock to full erection- too sweet for him to take. Aomine straightened up and the blunet watched his face get swallowed by the darkness of the night as the clouds embrace the moon. His knees grow weak again as the other man made his way down, kissing every spot his lips could find. Fingers hooked on his pyjamas's waistband and pull them down in a second. He cant hear any noise coming from the kneeling man infront him but he can feel him smirk as one finger draws circles around his cock, touching it lightly,

"Ah...Aomine-kun", Aomine is a man of tease and he doesn't know how long the man will do it but to his delight, warm hand wrapped his erection and stroked it in slow pace. He threw his head back and thoughts of his sleeping boyfriend vanished as his everything drowns into the familiar pleasure he longed to feel again. Sighs turn into moans. Hands searched for the broad shoulder for support, he moved his hips upward fucking his partner's hand,

"Nngh...Shi-ah..." he moaned but another huge hand caught his hips to keep it from moving. He looked down only to see a pair of eyeballs staring back at him. Warm and wet, he watched his manhood being swallowed by the dark figure,

"Ah...Anngh...Aomingh..." his hands fumbled on the other's hair but it wasn't enough. He could feel the tongue lapping the underside of his shaft and hands playing on his balls. Kagami had had done this to him more than a couple of times but it feels like it's been a decade since he last felt that way. Perhaps because it was Aomine. The latter withdraws a bit, covering only the head and his hand stroked the rest. His breathing become heavier and saliva dripping down from the corner of his mouth. Aomine takes him in again, head bobbing up an down and heat whirled inside his stomach. As he shut his eyes close, image of the redhead appeared before him and the familiar feeling of being torn between two men he loves came back,

"Sorry", a whisper escaped his lips before his mind completely went blank, swept away by the pleasure consuming his whole body.

He thought of going back to the rest house once he regained the strength to walk on his own feet again but when he heard Aomine say,

"Turn around", he moved thoughtlessly and just felt both cheeks of his ass being spread as tongue attacked his backside. He pressed his forehead hard against the cool rock,

"No... A-Aomine-kun... haaangh... Stop!" he begged, already regretting he obeyed him, but a finger went in in exchange of the tongue,

"Stop? Stop when you're getting hard again so quickly? I dont think that's what you really want, Tetsu",

"Lets-stop...this already", he protested, embarassment strained his voice because of his body's betrayal to his words. Another finger went in and twirled inside him, his nails digging the rock. His whole body is trembling but still managed to reach the fingers violating him from behind with one hand,

"A-Aomine-kun... Stop this.... p-please... K-Kaga-mi-" he uttered between pants but the taller man turned him around and pinned him against the piece of earth. Te clouds are getting thinner and the furious expression infront him was clear,

"Kagami!Kagami! You should've thought of that earlier", Aomine roared but not too loud for the people inside the rest house to hear,

"I wont stop if you dint put up a real fight", Kuroko wanted to but his body was boneless, too weak to move a muscle. His brain, too, isn't functioning well now that he didnt notice Aomine already had his clothes done. He just felt being lifted from the ground. Dark-skinned chest pressed against his own pale, huge hands cupping his butt's cheeks for support of his weightless body. Just a second later, hard, big and thick flesh shoved inside him, the whole length in one quick move,

"Ngaahh! D-Dont...ah" the blinet whined. Aomine's cock stretching him, reaching almost his deepest part. The latter pulled out until only the head remained and slams back again,

"Scream, Tetsu, scream! Cry for help if you really don't want this", the rough edges of the rock cut the flesh of his back as he was being ground against it,

"Scream", he repeats the word but his voice was cracked, teeth clenched and eyes shut closed, head buried on the pale chest,

"You- wont scream... you're enjoying this, huh?.... O-Or perhaps... you're thinking of K-Kagami...." he said as he increased his pace but the movement did nothing to hide the crystal droplets already running down his cheeks. The blunet's mouth was dried up, and can hardly choke out any word as if a stone was stuffed inside his throat. His mouth hangs open and even moans are muted,

"Wishing I was Kagami instead?" his voice trembled as he spoke his rival's name and you can tell he was devastated. His thrust became slower until it came to a stop, tilting his head up to search for the blue orbs he used to think that was only meant for him,

"Answer me,Tetsu" Kuroko can see his face clearly now and his heart instantly broke into two at sight he never thought he'd live to see,

"Is it Kagami? Is it Kagami you see?" the blunet pecked a kiss on his lips before saying,

"Its you. I see no one but Aomine Daiki right now", he let their foreheads touch. He doesn't know but he felt relieved after saying those words and hoped it could ease Aomine down, at least. There was a moment of silence; loud chants and laughter from the rest house and the rushing of water to the shore were the only audible sounds. Still connected, they breathed each others breath,

"Im- Im sorry Tetsu. I shouldnt have done that. Its just that... I want you back-",

"No. Its okay"

"I still love you"

"I love you, too, Aomine-kun", the taller lad looked at him with a puzzled expression,

"And Kagami?" he hesitated but managed to say it. The blunet wrapped his arms around Aomine's head. He was the most selfish creature that moment. But he cant let both of them go. True, two distant men cant share the same shadow... but he'll find a way...

"Unfortunately, I love him too"

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Done~ well, its my first time writing here and hope you guys like it. Feed backs are all very welcomed! ♥♥


End file.
